


Get the Girl

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fic, F/M, Seriously this is all fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, bellarke + kids, get that angst away from me bye, not a plot in sight, not their own but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Clarke overhears Bellamy giving some girl advice to his young nephew before the Valentine's feast, it brings her to her own startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I am so stressed out by life that I just needed this fluff. I wish you all eternal chocolates/sweets/good things on this valentine's day :)

Bellamy jogged through the camp, hearing an endless stream of giggles escape from the small dark-haired boy currently astride his shoulders. 

“Faster, faster!”

Obediently, he tightened his grip on the little legs and sped up, zig-zagging around several adults and a widely grinning Miller, who held his hand up for a high five as they passed by. “You’re gonna have grey hairs before you’re thirty,” he called out.

“Maybe, but I’ll still be better-looking than you,” Bellamy retorted. He looked up at his nephew as the hospital came into view. “Kai, you got that gift ready for the princess?”

The boy nodded, patting his small jacket with a serious expression. Bellamy tapped his knee in approval. As he strode by the training yard, Kai squealed in glee at the sight of his mother in the midst of a swordfight. Octavia spun around with a huge grin, signaling for someone to take her spot as she ran over to the fence. 

“Hey little man.” She planted a noisy kiss on his hand and another on Bellamy’s cheek, laughing when they both made identical faces. “You being good for your uncle?”

“God,” Bellamy groaned. “I will never get used to that.” A tug on his ears made him wince and look up. “Yeah, bud?”

“We have to find the princess,” Kai replied promptly.

Octavia chuckled. “What’s the rush?”

“We have a gift for her.”

Her eyebrows lifted. “Is that so?” When he nodded happily, she shot a knowing look at Bellamy. He merely returned the look, even though he knew all too well that his sister was aware of his unspoken feelings for Clarke at this point. Not that he was particularly bothering to hide them.

“You heard him, Bell,” she poked him sharply. “Get a move on.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you at dinner.”

They headed into the hospital, alternately waving or greeting the familiar faces they passed. As soon as they rounded the corner, blonde tresses came into view and Bellamy smiled.

“Princess!” 

The yell came from atop his head, and he stifled a laugh as Clarke turned around. She grinned brightly even as she propped her hands on her hips.

“Inside voice, sweetie,” she reminded gently.

Bellamy squeezed Kai’s knee as they approached. “He’s just excited to see the princess. Can you blame him?” Her cheeks pinked further, effectively nullifying the glare she sent his way. 

“Hey buddy.” Clarke reached up to take Kai off his shoulders. Bellamy gave him over with a grateful sigh, rubbing his neck. Her eyes followed the motion for a quick moment before she returned her attention to the little boy.

“Looks like you’ve been busy,” she brushed a few stray twigs from his messy hair with a grin. “Took a trip into the forest with your uncle?”

Kai nodded, glancing over for the go-ahead. Bellamy put a hand on Clarke’s back, ushering her into a small empty exam room. 

“We have a gift for you,” Kai proclaimed as soon as the door shut.

“Oh?” Clarke looked between them curiously until Kai reached into his jacket and proudly produced the small circlet of bright flowers. Her lips parted in surprise as he reached up to plop it on her head. The flush on her face began to spread down her neck, disappearing under the collar of her shirt. 

If Bellamy was being honest, the sight of Clarke blushing was one of his favorite things in the world.

Grinning, he settled the crown more firmly on her head, letting his hand graze her cheek for an extra moment. Clarke turned her surprised gaze onto him until Kai’s voice drew it back. 

“You were right,” the boy declared to Bellamy. “The blue flowers are much nicer.” 

Bellamy chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly before looking back at Clarke. “Kai picked out most of them. I just helped when he couldn’t decide.”

Technically, it was true. Even though the whole thing had been his idea from the start. He didn’t really know what had come over him lately. Call it silly, call it romantic, call it moronic. It was probably all of the above.

It was also very worth it, if only to see Clarke’s stunned, happy expression. She was still a little speechless until Kai tapped her shoulder. “Do you like it?” 

Clarke blinked, recovering quickly. “It’s beautiful! I love it, thank you sweetie." She gave him a big, smacking kiss on the cheek, and Bellamy grinned as his nephew lit up. Not many were immune to the charms of his princess. Then Clarke's look turned sly. "Did you make one for your Lyla, too?”

“Lyla?” Bellamy’s mouth dropped open and he shook an accusing finger at his nephew. “You didn’t say anything about a Lyla!”

Kai was dangerously close to pouting. “That was a secret.”

“I’m sorry, bud.” Clarke bit her lip not to laugh and squeezed him close. “But, I bet your uncle would be more than happy to help you find extra flowers in time for the Valentine’s feast later this week.”

The boy nodded, mouth still turned down. But when Abby’s voice sounded outside, he brightened and began to wriggle in her grip. She set him down with a quiet warning to be careful before opening the door. He immediately crashed into Abby’s legs, laughing when he was swung up into her arms.

Clarke watched him with a small smile. Then several mentions of _princess_ reached their ears and she groaned, sending an elbow into Bellamy’s ribs.

“I can’t believe you got your nephew to call me that,” she said. “Actually, maybe I can.”

Bellamy nudged her right back. “If the shoe fits… or should I say crown?”

“Shut up.”

He laughed and adjusted the flowers atop her hair, lightly stroking the curls until her eyes drifted shut. To his delight, she leaned into his touch with a small sigh, and before he knew it he’d draped an arm around her, tucking her head against his shoulder.

“Long day?” He asked quietly.

“Mmm.” Her nose brushed his neck as she nuzzled closer, and though he didn’t mean to, he winced. Clarke noticed immediately and drew back, her hands already reaching up to probe the tender skin. He was _thisclose_ to whining at the loss of contact.

“I’m fine, just a little sore,” he assured.

Her fingers didn’t stop. “How long has Kai been sitting up here?”

“Today? Maybe an hour or two.”

“On top of all day yesterday, and half the day before?”

Bellamy shrugged. He took his nephew everywhere like that. It was just habit. Plus, Kai loved the vantage point, and who was he to refuse? He said as much, and Clarke flashed a grin at him even as she shut the door and sat him firmly down on the cot, shushing his protests.

“Kai’s occupied for now. Just let me help a little before he clambers back up here.”

Her hands were already digging into the knot at the base of his neck, so any reply he might have given got lost in the sigh that escaped his mouth. Clarke murmured and sat on her knees behind him, applying more pressure to the tense area. His head drooped at her touch, and he couldn’t help the small sounds of encouragement that kept leaving his mouth. The knots under his skin were pretty tough, but they were no match for his princess. Her skilled fingers worked and kneaded insistently at the muscle until he was nearly curled over in relief. Clarke kept talking, her voice low and soothing as she related the latest mishaps that had brought their people into the hospital this morning. 

Moments like this were Bellamy’s favorite. Just him and Clarke, sitting and talking somewhere while they both found a quiet moment to breathe in the midst of the daily hustle and bustle of their lives. And so what if he lingered a little longer than usual during those moments or maybe pulled her head to his shoulder for an extra minute? She usually just chalked it up to him being nice, anyways. Despite being so smart about just nearly everything, Clarke was surprisingly oblivious when it came to his feelings. (Or her own, for that matter.)

But it wasn’t his place to push her in any direction. He was just glad to have her by his side. The rest, whatever that was, would come with time.

By this point, Clarke had stopped speaking. Her hands eventually slowed, the touch going from persistent to featherlight as she eased up his neck. Bellamy gave a small sigh when her fingers threaded into his hair, nails raking against his scalp. She chuckled softly and continued the motion, drawing a couple more distinctly inhuman sounds from the back of his throat that made him blush to the tips of his ears. 

Clarke was still giggling when a knock sounded at the door, startling them both.

They stood up swiftly just as Abby walked in holding Kai. The little boy held his hands out to Bellamy, who took him with a quick nod of thanks to Clarke’s mother. Kai tugged on his hair, motioning to his head, and Bellamy laughed, swinging him up onto his shoulders again.

He turned and squeezed Clarke’s hand, tapping her small crown once more just to see her blush prettily before he and Kai continued on their way.

~~~~~~~

One day before the feast, Clarke was walking through the near-empty halls when she heard a familiar voice nearby. It didn’t take very long to identify Bellamy’s distinct low tones. Switching direction, she headed towards the sound. Instinct told her to keep quiet, and when she heard another small voice reply, she smiled.

Peeking around the open doorway, she found Bellamy and Kai in a small room. Bellamy’s back was to the door as he crouched down to be eye level with his nephew. He smartly tugged the boy’s jacket collar, a gesture very reminiscent of Octavia. In Kai’s tiny hands was a bundle of daisies, woven together with a bright red string in a makeshift bouquet.

“But what if she doesn’t like them?” Kai was asking.

“Then you find out what she _does_ like,” Bellamy responded. His voice was so patient, so gentle. Clarke never ceased to admire how he treated the kids like equals, always responding to their inquiries just as seriously as he would an adult. (Maybe even more seriously, in some cases.)

Kai nodded, his expression still wavering. Even from here Clarke could see his uncertainty. "But what if she doesn't like _me_?"

"Not possible," came the prompt reply. When Kai chewed nervously on his bottom lip, Bellamy sighed. "You know, sometimes these things can take a while. It took the princess _weeks_ to give me the time of day."

Clarke's eyebrows lifted. Surely he was just giving the example to assure his nephew, but something about the affection in his voice made her heart twist anyways. 

"Really?" Kai asked curiously.

Now Bellamy chuckled. "Yeah, bud. Believe it or not, we didn't start out as friends. But that's because I was kind of an idiot at first," he added, and Clarke grinned to herself. _He wasn't the only one,_ she thought sheepishly. His next words brought her back. "That's not how things should begin. So I'm telling you how to do this right from the get-go, okay?"

"Okay. But I still feel kinda silly."

"I'm afraid it all comes out in silly after this point," Bellamy heaved an exaggerated sigh, though he sounded awfully like he was talking from experience. Something was nagging at Clarke, some important detail that she just couldn't wrap her head around for some reason. Then it occurred to her that maybe this had nothing to do with her head, but instead her heart.

"So," Bellamy started cheekily, "You really like her, don’t you?”

The boy scuffed his boot on the ground, nodding silently. Bellamy raised his chin with a gentle finger. “Then you don’t give up, alright? You be there for her, through good and bad, and you have her back. Be her friend.”

“It’s not that easy,” Kai protested grumpily, but Bellamy only chuckled softly.

“Except it is, bud. Trust me.” 

The kindness in his voice was all too familiar, but it was something about the way he said the words that made Clarke’s throat tighten. A collage of memories flashed through her mind.

Bellamy handing her her favorite jam-filled pastry from the kitchens with a knowing grin; his fingers twisting into the back of her jacket in silent support; a tap to her nose when she was lost in her thoughts; the dig of his hands into her shoulders as he yelled, face twisted in concern; the quick, mischievous tug of her ponytail as he passed by; strong arms welcoming her into his hold when she couldn’t sleep at night; gentle fingers settling the small flower crown on her head just a few days before.

The memories continued one after the other in a vivid stream of consciousness until it all became too much, and she shut her eyes.

It was like the world stopped, shifted, and then refocused, and suddenly she saw every detail in high resolution, heard every unspoken word that she’d overlooked for so long. 

_Bellamy._

Clarke pressed her forehead to the cool steel of the doorframe as tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. Of course she knew that there was _something_ between them, but it hadn’t ever been vocalized until this very moment. At least, not so succinctly to her. But now that it had, she was suddenly flooded with emotion, her heart beating wildly in her chest even as she realized it wasn’t really hers anymore.

Hastily wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she peeked inside again to see Bellamy giving Kai a final once over. The boy’s eyes met hers over his shoulder, a smile lighting up his face immediately.

_Now or never._

Clarke took a step into the room. “He’s right, you know.”

Bellamy stiffened in surprise. Ever oblivious, Kai ran to greet her, crashing into her legs for a hug while his uncle remained frozen in place a second longer. Clarke ruffled Kai’s hair with slightly trembling hands until Bellamy hesitantly turned around, absent of the confidence he usually wore like a second skin. Sinking to her knees, Clarke kept her gaze on Kai and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. 

She pointed to the bouquet. “Is that for Lyla?”When he nodded, she murmured her approval before raising an eyebrow. “Still a little nervous?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. 

She smiled. “Don’t be. You do all the things your uncle just said, and I don’t know a girl in the world that could resist. Promise,” she tweaked his nose before finally letting her eyes flick over to Bellamy. 

He stared at her in wonder as her words sank in. Then a hopeful, crooked smile overtook his face.

Swallowing, Clarke looked back at Kai, who stood back for her nod of approval. “You look so handsome. As always,” she added, and he grinned happily. “Also,” she leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, “I happen to know that Lyla _loves_ daisies. Good choice.” 

Kai’s face lit up. He swiveled to face Bellamy. “Did you hear that, Uncle Bell?”

“Yeah, buddy. I heard.” Bellamy was still smiling that wonderful, happy smile, and it unfairly stole her breath. 

Kai gave Clarke another hug before running from the room, and then they were alone.

They sat there a moment longer, both unnerved and exhilarated at once. Clarke felt a smile spread across her face, wide and foolish enough to rival Bellamy’s. She watched as he stood and walked over to her, though she couldn’t quite bring herself to move. 

Then he held both hands out, palms up. Offering. She grasped them tightly, letting him bring her to her feet. Their hands shifted, palms pressing flatly against each other, and for a moment Clarke was distracted by the stark contrast in their skin tones. She’d never realized just how small her hand was in comparison to his.

When their fingers wove together seemingly of their own will, Bellamy pulled her even closer. Clarke looked back up to find him staring at her like she was the only other person on the planet. The distance between them closed as he dipped his head and she raised up just slightly, until she could feel his warm breath directly on her mouth. 

They were both shaking a little when she whispered, “Are you nervous?”

His mouth curled into a wry grin. “Terrified.”

His admission made her laugh, and Bellamy let go of her hands to wind his arms around her waist. Hers slid up to sink into his tousled curls as their lips finally met. The first touch sent a spark racing directly to her heart, even though they were both being too careful. But when Bellamy’s hand trailed up her back to tangle in her hair, Clarke couldn’t help release a small gasp, and then his tongue was diving eagerly into her mouth as they both gave up on any semblance of control.

It was a long time later when they finally separated, still clothed - though not for lack of trying on both their parts. Bellamy’s hands cradled her face as he smiled down at her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. For her part, Clarke was foolishly proud of how his chest heaved to gulp air into his parted lips, his eyes even darker than the night sky.

“I… ” She stopped, unable to find any words. But he only leaned forward to pepper every inch of her face in soft kisses until she was giggling, and then her arms curled around his shoulders as she held him close, utterly lost in their moment of bliss. 

~~~~~~~

That night, Bellamy dropped into his usual spot next to her by the fire, but this time his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he tipped her face up for a swift, sweet kiss.

“Hi,” he grinned.

“Hi.” Clarke laid her head on his jacket and sighed happily, feeling his arm tighten around her. As usual, they quietly recounted their day’s successes and challenges, but this time she was free to trace absent patterns on his knee while his fingers played with her hair. Eventually she began yawning, but when her eyes caught a familiar boy flailing wildly across camp, she sat up to look at Bellamy. “Did you hear from Kai?”

“I think we’re about to.” He nodded behind her, and Clarke turned in time to see his nephew launch himself into her lap. “Whoa, easy there, bud,” Bellamy laughed and helped him upright.

Kai wasted no time. “You were right, princess! Lyla loves daisies. She wants me to sit with her during the feast tomorrow!”

Clarke couldn’t help her smile. “I knew she wouldn’t be able to resist.”

“Well,” Bellamy puffed out his chest, “we Blake men are pretty irresistible.” He grinned cheekily at her blush until she poked him repeatedly in the stomach. He caught her hand easily, kissing her fingertips. Clarke shook her head and turned back to Kai.

“So did you tell your mom and dad yet?”

“Tell me what?” Octavia popped out of nowhere, scooping up Kai and peppering him with kisses. 

“Looks like your little man’s got a girlfriend,” Bellamy grinned up at her.

“Is that so?” Octavia glanced pointedly between them, her eyes sweeping over their joined hands and Clarke’s reddened skin. “Well. Looks like he’s not the only one.”

Clarke ducked her head sheepishly, feeling Bellamy’s chest rumble with a laugh as he pulled her close. 

“Took you long enough.” 

She didn’t have to open her eyes to know Octavia was smirking. “Did _everyone_ know before I did?” She inquired into his shirt.

Bellamy chuckled again, but it was his sister who answered. “Pretty much.”

The grin on her face matched Bellamy’s as she strode away, Kai waving over her shoulder. Clarke leaned up to kiss Bellamy, distractedly musing that at least she now had a new way to wipe the smirk off his face.


End file.
